


Cover for 'Looking for Heaven'

by ria_oaks



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Art, Cover Art, Harlequin Big Bang, M/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/779087">'Looking for Heaven'</a> by Foxxcub, drawn for <a href="http://harlequinbbang.livejournal.com/">Harlequin Big Bang 2013</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for 'Looking for Heaven'

**Author's Note:**

> First off, the fic itself can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779087). Go read and give lots of love to foxxcub for her awesome and thoroughly fun Steve/Tony Regency!AU!
> 
> I knew going into this challenge that I wanted to draw a cover for whatever fic I got, and that I wanted that fic to be as ridiculously Harlequin-esque as possible. Gratuitous shirtlessness, swooning, flowing hair, the works. I managed to work most of that in, though neither of them has hair long enough to really drawing flowing. I did, however, get to draw Steve gratuitously shirtless and Tony swooning in his arms while wearing Regency!era clothing. And having ridiculous crotch bulges. This is probably the cheesiest thing I've drawn in recent years, but it was a lot of fun. :)
> 
> The background was blatantly stolen from [this picture](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-QEmy0--Ad-I/UC__8F4eg3I/AAAAAAAAC0w/yjDV517mOME/s1600/HRD+House+Party+2012+071.JPG) I found via Google. All I really did was paint over it a bit. I hate backgrounds...
> 
> You can also see/comment [on my LJ](http://ria-oaks.livejournal.com/587814.html). For some reason the colour looks a bit off when it's embedded in AO3 - it seems kind of washed out. Looks better in my LJ.


End file.
